


【GGAD】圣诞忆旧集

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 可能存在的六封信。老文搬运。





	【GGAD】圣诞忆旧集

Dear G ：

圣诞快乐。  
我相信从一句问候开始总是不会出错的。今年的冬天出乎意料的非常暖和，直到圣诞节的前一天，霍格沃茨都没有下雪。为了不破坏圣诞节的氛围，我们最终不得不集合所有的在校教师，施上几个咒语来满足学生们看着窗外的雪花度过平安夜的愿望。实话实说，这是件繁琐的工作，但满足孩子们的愿望也可以说是一种圣诞精神。  
今年的圣诞节我做了比往年多得多的工作，往年负责布置礼堂的罗瓦特先生在今年感恩节出了一点小小的意外，这么说吧，他在做火鸡时念错了一个小咒语，我想他不得不在圣芒戈魔法医院度过今年的圣诞节了，希望他早日康复。  
无论如何，因为这个原因，今年我来负责布置礼堂。值得高兴的是，我们年轻的猎场看守人鲁伯·海格找到了一棵非常不错的冷杉，施过一个放大咒之后，我们在上面挂了很多彩球和飘带，它成功地完成了做一棵好圣诞树的任务。  
不知道你是不是还记得我们一起发明的那个会让天花板变透明的小咒语，我做了一些小小的改动，把它用在了霍格沃茨大礼堂的天花板上。人在年轻时总是有无穷的精力把浪漫的想法付诸行动，年轻时也总觉得夜晚的天空总是更漂亮，值得花上几天几夜除掉天花板对这种景观的阻碍。好在我们当时虽然血气方刚，却仍然不失分寸，总能在炸掉天花板之前那一瞬及时停下来，让我的弟弟妹妹还有你的姑婆免遭幕天席地的厄运。  
说到我的弟弟，阿不福思的酒馆在今年年初倒闭了，这已经是他开过的第三家酒馆了，梅林知道他多没经营的天分。他还是拒绝和我说话，因此我也没办法劝他别钻羊角尖，改去做一些别的活计。今年三月，他在霍格莫德村开了第四家酒馆，希望梅林让他的新酒吧开久一点，尽管我觉得不太可能，因为谁会放弃三把扫帚的黄油啤酒，选择一个角落里养着几窝山羊并且名字是“猪头酒吧”的酒馆呢？  
平安夜我和霍格沃茨的其他教授以及学生们一起吃晚餐，霍格沃茨的家养小精灵们总是厨艺惊人，我忍不住吃了四份覆盆子果酱馅饼。虽然我已经过了可以随时大吃特吃的年纪，但圣诞节总是一年中最特殊的一个日子。  
今年我和福克斯一起过圣诞节，你见过福克斯的，是和我呆在一起的一只凤凰。福克斯年纪太小，在今年十月份时和我吵架，赌气开始绝食结果在十二月初涅槃了，现在还是一只光秃秃丑巴巴的小灰鸟，完全没有一点要过圣诞节的样子。  
今年我还是收到了很多礼物，像你一直知道的，我有很多笔友，他们给我寄来了很多精美的书和一些漂亮的器皿。我的同事们也十分慷慨，他们给了我很多精巧的小玩意儿，当然了还有更多的书。我们新晋的猎场看守人海格给了我一双很大的龙皮手套，我很感谢他，但还没想好要怎么用，福克斯看起来很喜欢那双手套，她执意要把那双手套埋到上次涅槃留下的灰里。  
我的几件旧毛衣破掉了，我想我需要研究一下如何用魔法把它们补好。  
不管怎样，我必须要说，圣诞节是个有魔力的节日，能让所有人都感受到短暂的幸福。以前你总是说这种幸福是虚伪的，而我怀疑你只是缺乏直面这种幸福的勇气。再一次的，圣诞快乐。

A.D.  
1948年圣诞节于霍格沃茨  
  
Dear G，

圣诞快乐。  
到我们这样的年纪，岁月的奔流总是快速到让人麻木，这一点也许你也会有同感。我记得上一次给你写信时我还保有自己标志性的红头发，如今我不得不对你坦诚，它们之中已然掺杂了一些不合群的灰白色。  
我换了新的办公室，米勒娃说我最好给守门的石兽定句口令，并且时常更换，以免经常有不速之客跑到我的办公室里去，于是我把第一句口令定成了“巧克力蛙”。  
在我得到梅林爵士团一级勋章之后，巧克力蛙的生产者写信给我，要我同意他们把我印在巧克力蛙画片上，这实在是个狡猾的主意，他们一定知道我对甜食的特殊偏好。想想吧，假如是比比多味豆的生产商写信给我，要求我同意把自己印在比比多味豆的包装袋上，我一定敬谢不敏。如果你还记得的话，我吃比比多味豆经常会吃到一些非常奇怪的口味，例如呕吐味甚至是羊粪味，后者我忍不住要怀疑是阿不福思的杰作。  
今年复活节前后，他们做好了我的画片，把样本寄给了我，还附上一大包巧克力蛙。我本应对此感到高兴，但是你必须要知道我已经到了只想安安静静吃点甜点的年纪，在喝下午茶时在办公室里到处抓跳来跳去的巧克力蛙实在不是我想做的事。福克斯好像很喜欢，五月时她把所有的巧克力蛙都放了出来，在办公室里抓了一个下午，玩得非常尽兴。结果是我不得不用魔法进行大扫除和修理一些损坏的仪器，同时给巧克力蛙生产商写信，强烈建议他们改良巧克力蛙的配方，如果非要跳的话，就让它们只能跳一次也是好的。  
除此之外，我的生活一切如常，我很少离开霍格沃茨，即使偶尔离开，也都是因公出差。霍格沃茨让我觉得安全，这种安全感不仅来自于我对外界，同时也来自外界对我，这一点我坚信不疑。不过我也会时常造访霍格莫德，其实只是去蜂蜜公爵，极偶尔时会到三把扫帚喝杯黄油啤酒，我一向不擅喝酒，这你也知道的，毕竟你见过我喝了一瓶你姑婆酿的苹果酒之后的样子。  
十一月的时候，我想大概是在万圣节之后不久，我去了一次猪头酒吧。阿不福思仍然拒绝和我说话，然而我依然觉得这是个长足的进步，毕竟他没有像之前几次那样用魔法催着他的羊把我顶出来。也可能是他也发现一个一把胡子的老头儿对另一个一把胡子的老头儿做这样的事是很不体面的。  
今年我依然和福克斯一起过圣诞节。我今年没有和福克斯吵架，于是在圣诞节时她依然保有成年凤凰特有的那种美丽，这为我们俩的圣诞节增色不少。  
和过去的几十年一样，我收到了笔友和教授们的很多礼物，其中大部分是书，少部分是一些珍稀的仪器和器皿。尼可，我的一个年纪很大的朋友，送来了他读书时私藏的一瓶葡萄酒，他认为圣诞节是酩酊大醉的好时机，我决定把酒收起来等到下次去看望他和他的夫人时一起喝一杯。毕竟福克斯很反感酒精，而且自己喝总归有点无趣。  
我的毛衣和羊毛袜子相比其它的衣物过于脆弱，总是补了又破，总是不够穿，也许我应该改进一下补袜子的咒语。

A.D.  
1958年圣诞节于霍格沃茨  
  
Dear G ，

从上次给你写信之后又过了很久，但其实我已经记不清究竟是多久了，你得原谅一个老人家日渐衰退的记忆力。  
我只隐约记得在上一封信里我曾提到那时我已经开始长出灰白色的头发，我不得不告诉你，那些灰白色的头发过于顽强，经过漫长的抗争之后，它们现在已经完全战胜了我原有的红褐色头发，甚至连我的胡子也已经全部变成了灰白色。我在尝试留长头发和胡子，这样和它们的新颜色比较搭。  
这没什么，实际上，我想这只是岁月带来的诸多改变中最微不足道的那一个。我开始长出更多的皱纹，不仅仅在脸上，皱纹甚至蔓延到了肚子和大腿。不过鉴于我们两个人的年纪相差不大，我想你的情况也会和我差不多，在这么多年之后，我们两个人终于变成了两个毫无吸引力的糟老头，奇怪的是，我居然对此感到一丝庆幸。  
除却外表的改变之外，我的记忆力不可避免的开始衰退。并不夸张地说，我的记忆过于庞杂，有时我也需要共享别人的记忆，于是从三年前开始，我使用冥想盆来重现记忆，同时把自己的一部分记忆用另一种方式储存起来。  
这是一件很有趣的事儿，很多人都认为时光会冲淡一切感情，只留下轻快的段落，但恰恰是时间的馈赠逼迫我重新正视我以为会被我逐渐遗忘的一切细节。  
比如我惊讶地发现我仍然记得我在霍格沃茨读七年级时和阿不福思回家过圣诞节，那时我们的母亲还健在，尽管她因为照顾我们的小妹妹而筋疲力尽。阿不福思的性格过于暴躁，于是我不得不翻出家里蒙尘的菜谱，开始试着做平安夜的晚餐。可如你所知，我对于一切家务委实并不擅长。事实上母亲到厨房来阻止我的时候，我正准备把酱汁浇到厨房用的抹布上准备端上桌作主菜。最后母亲不得不自己下厨，赶在午夜之前为我们做出几道菜。  
即使过去了七十年，我仍然觉得那是我最难忘的一个圣诞节。  
你可能能从前几封信中看出来，和福克斯一起过圣诞节已经成为了我的一个小习惯。不走运的是，今年福克斯受我之托帮我的一位老朋友做一些有关凤凰的研究，可能无法在圣诞节回到这里了。  
好在我有一小瓶黄油啤酒，还有很多的记忆和时间。时光不会让回忆变得轻快，只会使所有旧事都更加沉重。幸福和痛苦是两种非常奇妙的情感，单纯的幸福或痛苦都难免浅薄，我们最难忘的，恰恰是同时充斥这两种强烈情感的回忆。原谅我冗长的说教，成为年长的人的好处之一是可以开始自顾自地说一些奇怪的道理。  
我今年依然收到了很多书籍和仪器，还有我的学生纽特和他的夫人蒂娜从埃及寄来的一大箱纪念品和糖果。  
不知道为什么，袜子和毛衣还是永远也不够穿。  
圣诞快乐，我得去把热好的黄油啤酒拿过来。

A.D.  
1969年圣诞节于霍格沃茨

  
Dear G ，  
我想即使身在纽蒙迦德，你也一定知道今年对于巫师界来说是具有重大意义的一年。  
因为汤姆，哦，他现在有另一个更加响亮的名字了—伏地魔，因为伏地魔被暂时打败了，魔法界再次出现了一派繁荣的景象，上一次这样似乎还是在1945年，这一点我想我们都印象深刻。  
由于你们为大家带来的恐惧是相似的，我听到了很多把你和汤姆放在一起互相比较的言论。我了解汤姆，也自认为是了解你的，因此我可以负责任地说，你们是完全不同的两个人。  
汤姆是个纯粹的孩子，他追求纯粹的力量和纯粹的血统。他对力量的渴求太过强烈，因此他摒弃了一切人性标准的拷问，也无法理解力量以外的情感，他认为肉体的痛苦和死亡就该是所有人心中最深的恐惧。  
而你，我的老朋友，我想我们都心知肚明，你总能知道一个人内心深处最迫切的渴望和最隐蔽的弱点。你比任何人都明白，爱比恐惧和恨更加锋利，这是你和汤姆最大的不同。  
你了解有关爱的一切，可你不懂爱，你永远如此。  
又一年的圣诞节到了。就像我上面提到的，汤姆不明白爱的锋芒，他也因此落败，假如他还有东山再起的那一天，我毫不怀疑他最终依然会再次败于爱。他追求力量，也必然要因力量毁灭。宿命的因果论对每一个人都适用。  
魔法界的人把打败汤姆的那个孩子--哈利·波特--叫作“救世主”，他们称颂他额头上的疤痕，恐惧使他们把一个襁褓中的懵懂婴儿捧上神坛，犹如溺水的人群抓住一根稻草。哈利还太小了，他不应该在这样的环境中长大，出于这个以及其它一些考量，我把他托付给他的姨妈一家，你不会喜欢的，他的姨妈一家都是麻瓜。  
我想我和哈利还有很多事要做。  
不过在那之前，至少我还可以享受这个圣诞节。  
哦，还有一件事，我的头发和胡子已经由灰白变成了全白，我把它们留长了，看起来也很不错，也许下次我应该试试蝴蝶结。  
圣诞快乐。  
A.D.  
1980年圣诞节于霍格沃茨  
Dear G，

我本已对时间的概念变得迟钝，毕竟人在八十岁之后就会觉得日月和四季的交替不过是生活稀松平常的伴奏。  
但哈利让我重新领略了时光的力量。毕竟我上一次给你写信时，哈利还只是一个婴儿，被我抱到了他姨妈家的门口。而现在哈利已经是一个年轻人了，还被分院帽分到了格兰芬多。他长得非常像他父亲，而眼睛非常像他母亲，詹姆和莉莉在霍格沃茨读书，好像还只是昨天的事。  
哈利在，如果你还记得，在麻瓜家长大。来这里之前，他对魔法一无所知，也对自己在巫师中的名气一无所知。也正因为如此，他成为了一个非常不错的孩子，勇敢、友善、还很有求知欲和好奇心。你看，我的老朋友，假如我们脱离傲慢来看待事物，每一个个体都足够特殊，是由他们做出的选择而非其它任何东西来决定的。  
今年圣诞节我还是和福克斯一起过，我们决定一起做圣诞晚餐，虽然我并不认为福克斯会在做晚餐的过程中帮上什么忙，但她依然坚持要参与。我收到的礼物和过去几十年相差不大，我就不再一一赘述了。和过去几十年一样，袜子和毛衣还是永远不够穿。  
值得一提的是，我今年送出了一件意义重大的礼物。你看到之后也许不会高兴，但我还是要说，我把隐形衣送给了哈利。鉴于他的家族渊源，也许用“还”会更加恰当。哈利比我更需要它，毕竟我多年以前就不再依靠隐形衣隐形，更何况隐形也不能逃脱命运和时间对我们的侵蚀。  
不论你拥有什么，它们对每个人都一视同仁。  
比如自我上一次给你写信以来，我的脸上又新添了几条皱纹，尽管我并不在饮食方面约束自己，但我的体重依然每年都在减少。万幸我还有头发和胡子，今年我用蝴蝶结把胡子扎了起来，看起来很不错，也许我该多多尝试一下这样的装饰品。  
窗外正下着很大的雪，福克斯在叫我了。圣诞快乐。

A.D.  
1991年圣诞节于霍格沃茨

Dear G ，

圣诞快乐。  
写这封信的原因是我相信自己已然命不久矣，这个消息也许会让你放声大笑。  
你可能会问为什么，毕竟虽然我已经是个糟老头了，但身体一向健康。也许你记得我在之前的信里曾经和你说过，宿命的因果论对每一个人都适用。汤姆追求力量，最终也必然要因力量毁灭。而我也不能例外。  
我们都曾索求无度，即使一个世纪的时间使一切面目全非，命运也不会忘记来拿取早已定下的报酬。  
至于我自己，我想我已经活的足够久了。在我们都年轻时，我们曾梦想战胜死神，征服死亡。那时我们不明白死亡远远不是最可怕的，死神也绝不是我们的敌人。我的老朋友，在这么多年之后，连你也不得不承认，没人能成为不可战胜的死亡征服者。汤姆、你、我，甚至是传说中的巫师梅林，没有人能左右死亡。死亡对于我们来说，既是漫长旅程后的休憩，也是另一场伟大的冒险。  
除了西弗勒斯之外，我没有告诉任何人这个消息，哦当然了现在我还告诉了你。不过福克斯似乎知道了什么，凤凰这种迷人的生物对黑魔法总是特别敏感。昨天是平安夜，可能是因为晚餐时吃了很多巧克力南瓜蛋糕的缘故，我难得的做了个梦。在无数个寒冬雪夜之后，我终于梦见了夏天。  
我梦见我从高塔坠落。风从耳边呼啸而过，我辛苦留长的白头发和白胡子乱蓬蓬的飞舞着，失重感令我的关节咔咔作响，夏夜的星空填满了我的眼睛。  
我从梦中醒来时还是凌晨，我看见福克斯静悄悄地站在床边，她低着头，眼泪滴在我的右手上，滚烫的几滴水。  
我知道我将死在这个久违的夏天。  
人在迈向生命的终结时，总不免会回溯年轻时的轻狂岁月。夏天离我仿佛已经很遥远了，即使快乐早已消失，痛苦仍未麻木，我依然能想起阳光下灰尘飞舞的轨迹，溪流淌过碎石的声响，还有天空透过繁茂枝叶压下来的样子。  
我那时快乐的几乎发了狂，我曾以为我爱过你。爱情是比生命更加永恒的话题，在那之后漫长的岁月里，我有幸见证过很多人的爱情。我曾以为爱情是温暖而令人幸福的，后来我发现那不过是其中一种表达方式。  
如果爱会在无数个夜晚扼住咽喉，令人窒息，如果爱能刺进胸腹，从肋骨下剜出滴血的心脏，如果爱让人感受前所未有的憎恶和悔恨，如果爱是如此汹涌而令人痛苦的猛毒。  
那么我想我确实爱过你，即使你从未真正懂得爱。  
再一次的，圣诞快乐。我想这是我给你的最后一封信了，就和之前的所有信一样，它们最终会在壁炉的火焰中化作灰烬，永远不会被寄出。  
再见了，老朋友。  
死亡终将让所有人重逢。

阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多  
1996年圣诞节于霍格沃茨

The End


End file.
